


Where It Doesn't Belong

by Write_me_a_story_love



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 80s Music, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Can't spell love without David Bowie, Cheating, Cheating on absent fiancee, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Honestly just some comedic romance because deep down we're all sad, Human to Cybertronian Transformation, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm adding tags in no particular order sorry, Multi, Ridiculous, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, lots of smooches, one more thing, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_me_a_story_love/pseuds/Write_me_a_story_love
Summary: Robots, humans, romance, broken hearts, soap opera like plot lines, damage to your home! All your average 23 year old woman could want in life, because living like a sane human being is not Nova's style.





	Where It Doesn't Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want Comedy?  
> Do you want Romance?  
> Do you want Mediocre Writing?  
> Do you want Self Projecting on Ocs?  
> You've come to the right place. 
> 
> Anways, please enjoy.
> 
> -Italics are Nova's thoughts/commentary.  
> Also the first part of the chapter (before the ××) is meant to be more of a ground for the rest of the chapter/story to lay on

Nova Brell was possibly the weirdest source of cosmic interest to ever exist. _There's no way there isn't some omnipotent fuck playing with this._

Her issues all started when her fiance took his new fancy job with the government. _Cliché._ The whole world had been scrambling to grasp some proper semblance of government unity ever since a giant robots from a different planet had touched down on earth and started fighting left and right. _That just sounds like the plot to a bad movie._ Nova's fiance had been a proud little marine with a lot of favors and pull-able strings in the government. _Now isn't that convenient._ Now miles away, with limited at best contact with her, Nova was on her own. _Doesnt that feel like college all over again._

And then her apartment got trashed.

Of course, her fiance and the unfortunate outcome of him being gone had nothing to do with the ruined apartment but, that's really where this story starts. 

××××××

Nova had finally been on her way home from work, finally allowed to leave after a mandatory evacuation. _Fucking Decepticons,_ Nova grumbled internally as she slowly turned into her complex only to suddenly slam on her breaks. Her neighbor, Luciel was waving her down in front of the entrance. There were cop cars and at least three fire trucks in the parking lot. _What the fuck._

Pulling over on the sidewalk, Nova climbed out of her car, "What-" 

Luciel cut her off, "We aren't allowed in the building yet, Carol's apartment is on fire."

"It's _what_ ," Nova said, scrambling over to Luciel. He grabbed her arm and gently tugged her into the parking lot where all the other residents were standing and watching the fire department work. Police were standing around taking reports and talking to a few of the firefighters in hushed voices. 

"Yeah, one of those fuckers hit the building and it blew up Carol's stove. It didn't spread very far but Carol and Rich are both gonna have to stay in a motel for a while," Luciel huffed and turned back to Nova. "The still haven't found the fucking thing, the cops think it left the building. Damn robots, I don't get why the government doesn't just blow 'em all to hell. If we don't they'll do it to us anyways." 

Nova shrugged noncommittally, still staring at the apartment building as the firefighters slowly retreated from the no longer smoldering building. "Are they gonna let us back in the building. There's no way they're going to find the 'con at this point if they haven't found it already," she finally said, glancing over at Luciel. 

"I've got no clue." 

With a small huff, Nova ran her fingers through her hair, "I sure hope they do, I need a shower." She could feel Luciel's eyes on her, probably disapproving of her nonchalant thoughts. "Is Carol okay," Nova said, trying to change the subject. 

"Yeah she is. She was out with that new boyfriend of hers," Luciel hummed, he loved the building gossip. "You know I heard he's funding those protesters that have been up at Washington." 

Nova raised an eyebrow, "I thought-" 

She was cut off by the sound of a siren. One of the police officers turned off the siren from his car and grabbed a megaphone. "IF EVERYONE WHOSE APARTMENT IS ON THE 4TH FLOOR OR LOWER COULD PLEASE RETURN TO THEIR HOMES, THOSE WHO ARE ON THE 5TH FLOOR TO THE 10TH FLOOR, WE ASK YOU TO PLEASE FOLLOW THE NEAREST POLICE CAR TO THE STATION.."

At that point, Nova stopped listening. She was on the second floor and nothing could stop her from going inside. _I think I still have Chinese food in the fridge._ Nova sighed softly as she moved with the crowd headed inside. Luciel was now nowhere to be seen, lost in the flood of people moving towards the apartment building. 

As everyone filtered in, Nova headed with the group going for the stairs. The elevator was going to be crowded for a while. _Definitely not messing with that,_ Nova mused to herself as she began to trot up to the third floor. 

Finally reaching the floor, it was shocking to Nova that she found herself the only one in the hallway. She shrugged, spinning her keys on her finger as she sauntered down the hall towards her door. "Chinese food here I come," the redhead said to herself excitedly as she unlocked her door only to stop dead. 

Her couch was flipped over, her ceiling fan was shattered and in the middle of her living room floor and… 

_And there's a fucking Decepticon in the middle of my hallway._

There was a blue Decepticon, just laying in the middle of the hallway between Nova's kitchen and her living room. He had made little attempt to hide, just chilling, staring at the ceiling. _What the actual fuck._

Nova didn't know what to do, it felt like her mind had gone blank. Did she call the cops, did she run? Should she be standing there in the hallway like a dumbass just staring at the alien terrorist fugitive in her house that was almost definitely going to kill her? _No._

Unfortunately Nova was much too late to choose an appropriate course of action as the robot raised his head and stared at her with a red visor. 

"Yo fleshy, didn't your creator ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

 _This can't be happening,_ Nova thought to herself, then blinked slowly as it felt like her brain blanked all over again as the Decepticon slowly and gingerly rose to his feet. There was a thunking noise as the 'con hit his shoulder on the wall and put a gaping hole in Nova's drywall. There was also a small puddle of pink on the carpet.

"What, never seen a mech like me before? Cause you're still staring fleshy," the blue Decepticon said, leaning against the wall and successfully cracking it further. 

"Oh my God what the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy if you're still here please feel free to leave a kudos and a comment. Please be gentle this is my first TF fanfic I've ever posted.
> 
> This story was heavily influenced by quiet a few amazing writers. My two biggest inspirations are definitely rocksinmuffin (tumblr **+18**) and SS_Shitstorm, shout out to them, if you're here please go check them out.


End file.
